Every Moment In Time
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Gwen eager to start torchwood up again, gets regected, Rhys Will do anything to take her mind off things.. Gwen/Rhys xxx Chapter 3: Somebodys Back?
1. Will You Marry Me again ?

**A/N: Hya Its Been a While, I've Been to Busy Performing In A dance show that I haven't had time or the energy to write, but I'm now happy that I got a B in my Science GCSE! But Now I'm Back with Gwen and Rhys I love them two!! I Will Be Probably Do another chapter if not today then sometime this week!**

**All Dedication and Love goes to Janto-addict and CaptainJack95 … I Love U Guys Ur the Best!! I looked at many wedding and bridesmaid dresses for this online, it was hard to choose…Enjoy and Review…. Beware Grammar May be scrappy in places as I'm completely bonkers at times! **

Every Moment in Time…..

Gwen, walked slowly down the corridors of the government building, she knew bringing back torchwood would make her come back to these evil beings who resided in these walls, making decisions which where probably wrong. She was still filled with hate over the 456 incident and Ianto's Death, Watching Him get buried was the hardest thing she ever had to do, he didn't deserve it, neither did Tosh nor Owen.

She finally got into the board room where all of the involved, civil servants waited.

"Mrs Gwen Cooper, What do you propose to us today?" A man spoke. "Erm, well I was requesting the reconstruction of the Torchwood Institute in Cardiff" Gwen quivered, her legs becoming like jelly. "Torchwood is a Dead institution, I wouldn't consider for one minute bringing that back" One Man said in the corner as he frowned, his lines on his skin creased. "You can't do this, I will get unit involved, or I will just start again, without your permission" Gwen was red with fury, she couldn't believe there faces, they were like spectators at a freak show. "Excuse me, not to be rude, or choose your life choices but, at the moment we really think you should rest from Torchwood" Bridget Spears said in the corner, she smiled at Gwen. "This is because I'm pregnant isn't it? You don't think I would be up to it!" Gwen started to shout, her blood boiling, they were belittling her. "I'm giving you the sum of 1.5 million pounds, do with it what you will, but we have no interest in Torchwood anymore, there rogue"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she met Rhys at the entrance, he grabbed Gwen and pulled her into a hug "It's going to be ok" Rhys reassured Gwen as he eased her into the car. The drive was long back to Cardiff and very silent as Gwen stared out of the window in silence the whole journey. Rhys started to think that Gwen was too stressed, especially for a woman in her condition. As they got home that night Rhys ordered Gwen to relax, so she took an option of a nice bubble bath and one of Rhys' extremely relaxing massages. Gwen settled into the bath, "How is that for you sweetheart?" Rhys asked. Gwen had her eyes closed, relaxing in the warm bath, "Mmnn its perfect" Gwen moaned as Rhys kissed her forehead before exiting the bathroom.

****

Gwen joined Rhys in the bedroom after her bath, where he had sprinkled Rose petals all over the bed. Gwen smiled in Joy as they both looked at each other in lust. "I Love you so much" Gwen whispered as they both embraced for a hug. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to renew our vows, before the baby is born" Rhys asked. "Yes, ok yeah, god we seem a bit young to renew our vows? Gwen joked, "Well, I love you so much, I know its forever, and this time it can be a wedding without torchwood" Rhys said. "Yeah" as they passionately kissed. That night Rhys watched Gwen sleep, he watched her chest rise and fall, as he touched her soft glowing skin. She looked so beautiful, it captivated him. "I think it's illegal to watch people when they sleep" Gwen smiled. "But you're so gorgeous, I just want to eat you up" Rhys teased. "You would say that wouldn't you, I'm not gorgeous I'm so fat" Gwen groaned. Rhys gently brushed his hand across his wife's abdomen, "I love you so much and I love our baby" Rhys whispered as his wife got back to sleep.

****

As Gwen woke up that morning the smell that filled her nostrils was mesmerising, she loved the smell of Rhys' breakfasts. As she got on her dressing gown, and went downstairs, boxes still filling the hallway from there move not more than a week ago.

"Morning darling" Gwen spoke as she leaned against the doorframe her arms resting on the top of her bump. "Morning babe, how are you today?" Rhys asked, while flipping a pancake. "Very Relaxed, with a slight touch of nausea, but I'm fine" Gwen grinned as Rhys prepared the breakfast to perfection. "I was going to give you this in bed but now you're down here" Rhys said as he sat the plates on the table.

"I hope that you know that I love you so much, I cant go without touching your lips or hugging you and I just want to thank you for everything, all the things that have happened over the last few months, the 456, Jack and Ianto and the baby, I couldn't have faced all that without you" Gwen wept as a tear swept down her soft glowing ivory cheeks. Rhys cleared Gwen's tearsome eyes as she cried, "It's going to be fine darling, remember that you are planning another wedding" Rhys expressed trying to make Gwen happier. "I'm going to make it better than our actual wedding!" Gwen added. "I'm going to get dressed, and I'm going to ring Trina and Megan, and were going dress shopping, and this time its going to be a big dress, with diamonds and a big tiara!" Gwen got over exited. "Don't get to overexcited love!" Rhys warned.

****

Gwen tried on this beautiful dress with a sweetheart neckline and a silver floral motif, the girls screamed as she came out of the dressing room, "Oh my god you look amazing!" Megan giggled, "Their going to custom make it to fit around my bump" Gwen said as Trina looked in amazement "you look so elegant so beautiful, I think I'm going to cry!" Trina said. "Do you know what Rhys is wearing?" Megan asked. "He's going with Banana boat and Dav today" Gwen replied, "C'mon girls I've picked the perfect dress for you two, very spring time" Gwen giggled as she got dressed again. Both girls then came out in their salmon pink dresses, looking gorgeous. "Yes they're the right ones there beautiful" Gwen smiled. "When is the big day then Gwen?" Trina asked, "Yeah Gwen?" Megan expressed. "March 25th, me and Rhys' second wedding anniversary" Gwen grinned. "And when's you due date?" Trina asked. "April 7th, why?" Gwen looked puzzled. "Hunni it's awful close to your due date, are you sure you want it then?" Trina said. "Yes, I still want to do it! Who do you think I am?" Gwen asked.

****

"God Mate, were back here again eh!" Banana recollected. "I know mate" Rhys said. "Why don't we have kilts, for a laugh eh?" Banana requested. "Banana we're Welsh not Scottish and I don't do skirts" Rhys confirmed as he looked at the three piece suits, "I'm thinking silvery grey for the waistcoat, and maybe a midnight blue for the cravat. "I'm agreeing with you" Dav said he was always very agreeable but banana insisted that kilts were the way to go. "No were getting this and that's it! Well that was easy!" Rhys smiled, as they all made there way to the pub.

"How do you feel then, you're going to be a dad in five weeks time" Dav asked. "I'm bloody terrified, but I have more to look forward to, renewing my vows and watching Wales vs. England at the millennium stadium!" Rhys laughed as he downed his pint. "Where's the venue for the wedding then Rhys?" banana asked. "Castell Coch, Just outside Cardiff, Gwen just fell in love with it, because she wanted a castle" Rhys said. "God women are so demanding!" banana tutted as three women came through the door; it was Gwen, Trina and Megan. Rhys kissed Gwen intently as he escorted her home. The weeks to come were going to be set in stone for the rest of there lives.

**I'm Leaving you with that Folks… For Now!! But I Have to Do my ICT Coursework Now What a Snore!! Please Review... It Makes Me Happy! ****I got Research on Castell coch, it's like a mini Hogwarts on the picture. Castell coch also means 'Red Castle'…**


	2. Shock

Every Moment in Time Part 2

Gwen Stood In Front of the mirror, her body surrounded by a stunning dress, her father stood by her side, while her mother placed her silver diamond tiara on her brown curls. "Gwen you look like an angel!" her mother said, tears in her eyes.

"C'mon Rhys will be waiting" her father said as he helped her down the cold stone stairs.

Rhys waited, patiently as he saw Gwen, come down the isle, she looked even more gorgeous than last time, the dress she had picked, complimented her size and shape as she held Rhys' hand. Rhys' other hand however was strategically placed on Gwen's baby bump, as the ceremony finished, they both kissed each other passionately, as they went to the main hall as they had there pictures taken.

"I love you so much, I don't know where to begin!" Rhys grinned as they smiled for the camera. Gwen leant her head on Rhys' chest, as she heard the muffled drumming of his heart. "I love you, so much I don't want to let go!" Gwen said as there parents awed at the couple. Rhys got Gwen sat down as she got an incoming text.

_From: Jack Mobile _

_Gwen How are you, I would love to hear back from you, this planet I'm on has the best signal in the universe! I hope you're doing well and not overdoing it, I really want to be there for you, while you're going through motherhood, I may return, just you wait, Alonso keeps me busy from time to time, he's my safety blanket. Please text back I would love to know how the pregnancy is going…. _

_All my love Jack xx _

_Reply To: Jack Mobile _

_Really great, I'm actually in the middle of my wedding reception and yes we are renewing our vows! And the baby is fine; getting stomach cramps so I think it's on its way sooner than I thought! Don't tell Rhys! I really wish you could be here Jack. We never finished our dance, you owe me that! _

_Lots of love forever _

_Gwen xx _

Gwen put her mobile away. "Who was that???" Rhys asked. "Nothing, Just them stupid network messages" Gwen said as she started her main course.

Gwen and Rhys then began to socialize with the other guests. "You look stunning in that dress Gwen, you're just glowing" Andy said. "Thanks Andy, at least you came to this wedding" Gwen joked. "Yeah, I've grown up a bit since then, when are you due Gwen cos I'll come round if you want and have a chat, catch up with things" Andy said. "7th of April and I would like that, to be honest I think it will be early" Gwen said as Rhys looked at her "Why, what's up, we can go if you don't feel right darling" Rhys expressed, acting like his worried self when it came to Gwen and the baby.

"Na it's aright, its just stomach cramps that's all, its nothing really" Gwen said as she looked down, and gently stroked her stomach. She went into the toilets, and received a text from, Jack.

_I Hope the baby doesn't come unexpected! And I will owe you that dance! I will love you and take care, and remember to breathe and do what Rhys tells you to ok!! I love you lots and I can't wait to see my little nephew! _

_Lots of love Jack xx_

Gwen started to cry as cried, her makeup running down her cheeks, as she leaned against the basin as she felt a contraction "Oh My God!" Gwen said, as Trina and Banana came into the toilet. "Gwen are you ok?" Trina asked as banana slapped her arse. "No!" Gwen scolded, "Wow Gwen, you're leaking" Banana teased, "Don't be stupid you moron her, waters have broke" Trina shouted as Banana shouted "I'm going to get Rhys" Banana said as he ran out of the ladies. "Its ok darling, breathe in and out, that's it" Trina said as she lowered Gwen to the floor.

Banana ran to Rhys who was socialising with a large group, when he shouted a bit too loud, "Gwen's Waters have broke quick Rhys!" banana boat shouted as everybody rushed to the toilet. Rhys Burst into the toilet to see Gwen on the floor, panting. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry" Gwen wept as Trina was putting water on her face to cool her down. "Its ok darling, we will call 999 Trina call an ambulance!" Rhys shouted as Banana was trying to force people out of the toilets "Please can we all just sit in our seats thank you, we need room for the paramedics to get through" Banana ordered. "Colin can you let me see my daughter!" Mary shouted as she stormed through the crowd of people and into the toilet, "Gwen darling!" Mary shouted as she knelt next to Gwen "Maammm!" Gwen moaned as another contraction kicked in. "it's ok the paramedics are on there way" Mary soothed her daughter as she cried out in pain. "Mam I Hurts so much!" Gwen cried. The Paramedics Stormed through as they gave Gwen gas and air for the pain, and they drove her to the nearest hospital.

****

Luckily they arrived at St Helens Hospital; there were staff on hand to help Gwen through it all. "Gwen, I'm just going to see how dilated you are ok" the midwife said, Gwen nodded; she just wanted this over and done with, Rhys and Mary, sat there holding her hand, her mother stroking her brunette damp curls and wiping the mascara that had run down her red flustered cheeks. Rhys got out some pyjamas that he had kept in a bag for this kind of emergency so he was ready when Gwen went into labour. "Right your six centimetres dilated, not long to go now, and I would recommend walking around the room, it gets things moving, and also we need to get you out of that dress" the midwife suggested. Gwen nodded, as Rhys and Mary tried to pull her out of the bed slowly to put the pyjamas on. After she had got successfully dressed Gwen started to walk around the room, Rhys following her every move as she sat on a chair, breathing deeply with her eyes closed. She asked Rhys to get her the gas and air, as another contraction came, she moaned as she breathed in the gas and air. Rhys knelt down and held her and through the pain as her mother rubbed her back. "You ok?" Rhys asked. Gwen was silent; her face had gone porcelain white "Do I look ok?" Gwen said her throat croaky and deadpan, Gwen got up once more leaning on the mattress of her bed, as she breathed in and out, with aid from the gas and air, she cried out in agony, "I don't want to do this anymore mam make it stop!" Gwen cried. Rhys sat down in his chair in deep thought, as he heard his wife cry in unbearable pain.

One Hour later and the contractions were almost constant as the midwife came back in the room to check on her. Gwen now on all fours on the bed, panting and screaming and was breathing in more gas and air. "Gwen I need you to turn over for me so I can check you over" the midwife insisted. Gwen refused to do anything as she was in shock. "C'mon darling do what she says, she's trying to make things easier for you" Mary whispered in her daughters ear as she cried, this reminded her of Gwen when she was a baby, all red faced and crying her eyes out. They finally got Gwen to go onto her back, as the midwife made her examination, "Gwen I need you to push for me darling" the midwife requested as Gwen still didn't respond. Rhys took the gas and air off Gwen so she could focus on the pushing. Rhys kissed her cheek, as Gwen tried to pant slowly. "Gwen I can see the baby's head, you need to push for me!" the midwife insisted as Gwen pushed as hard as she could. "That was excellent Gwen!" the midwife said as Rhys looked at his son, "Oh god, that's just..." Rhys gagged as he moved away from the midwife and went back to holding Gwen's hand. Gwen Pushed, as she heard a sound of a crying baby fill the room. Gwen cried in relief, as she got passed her baby boy. "Hello" Gwen said as her son grabbed her finger. Gwen looked at Rhys, as they passionately kissed. They looked down at there newborn son fast asleep, in Gwen's arms. Mary cried as she saw her grandson for the first time. Rhys grabs Gwen's vibrating phone and Sees the messages from Jack. She's been lying to him. She wasn't going to get away with this.

**Right 2 chapters up in a day! Wow a record for me anyways! **


	3. Im Back!

A/N this is dedicated to: Janto-Addict and Alibrandi for reviewing!!!

Every Moment in time Part 3

Gwen looked down at her baby son sleeping softly. "He's so adorable, what are we going to call him?" Rhys asked, as Gwen looked mesmerized. "Ianto…. I want to call him Ianto" Gwen said. "Ianto is a great name, I think Jack would like that to Gwen, you could tell him if you want" Rhys said. "What!?" Gwen said her eyes wide. "Come off it Gwen, the lies don't work Gwen, you tried it! You have been talking to Jack" Rhys said angrily, trying not to wake the new baby. "Yes I did Ok! What's wrong with that" Gwen shouted as Ianto began to stir and move about in her arms. "You told me you felt fine, but you were telling Jack other things" Rhys said.

"I didn't know that I was going into labour did I, No!" Gwen shouted. Ianto started to wail as all the shouting became too much. "I, didn't mean to cause an argument it's just that, you lied Gwen, you promised that you would have no more secrets" Rhys explained. Gwen nodded tears running down her ivory cold cheeks as she rocked Ianto back and forth, to stop him crying. "Gwen you need to go to sleep, you haven't slept in a long time and you're exhausted, this is why you're so emotional" Mary said as she came back into the room. Gwen got to sleep as Rhys took care of his son.

Later on when Gwen was fast asleep and so was Ianto, A man flew into the room, his long coat, smoothed past the bed as he put the Sunflowers on the side of the bed in a vase, and these were Gwen's favourite. He looked at the beautiful baby sleeping and he looked at Gwen, smiling as she slept. A tear slipped from the man's face as he picked up the small baby. Ianto started to stir as he woke disturbed from his sleep, his green eyes looking up at the man. "Hay little guy" the man said as Ianto started to cry. Gwen opened her eyes to see a familiar face. "Jack?" Gwen croaked, "Hya Gwen, he's so beautiful, just like his mum" Jack grinned as he passed to baby to Gwen. "So are you back for a casual visit or indefinitely?" Gwen asked. "I'm back for good Gwen, I was silly, I couldn't run who was I thinking, I love you to much is what I'm trying to say" Jack expressed. Jack leaned in for a kiss and Gwen didn't stop him either. Suddenly Rhys comes through the door, "Rhys! I'm back!" Jack laughs, as Rhys picks up his son, "What are you doing here anyway Jack?" Rhys asked. "Can little Ianto not see his uncle Jack?" Jack teased, he looked back to his normal self, but behind that smile was a man still broken.

Sorry it's only short…. I sort of wrote it and then forgot about the whole thing…. Sorry Skins is taking over my life!

Review!!??


End file.
